


Shirtless

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jock Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Pairing: Bucky x readerSummary: Bucky likes to practice shirtless, and reader has a good view.A/N: HBC Back To School Week! And Happy Character day! AU set in modern days with 40′ boys. Steve is studying art, Bucky is the school's jock, and you’re all best friends.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Shirtless

Being best friends with the tall, dark, and handsome school jock had its perks. No one bothered you in the hallways, you were invited to more parties than you could even attend, and you always had a good view when he was practicing.

You were seated at the stands with Steve, sketching away in the corner of his school book, while Bucky was running across the field, shirt long since discarded in his bag at your feet. The three of you had the entire afternoon free, so Bucky had invited his best friends to go out for ice cream after he was done with practice. So you and Steve agreed to stay and watch him practice, while you waited.

Steve would occasionally tease you for ogling Bucky, but after a few jabs on his ribs, he would just chuckle and get back to drawing. You tried to get back to the book you were reading, but after noticing you were in the same sentence for a while you gave up. You looked back at Bucky to see him slow down his pace and drop to the floor, doing some sets of push-ups before starting with some jumping jacks.

Once he finished he started to slowly walk towards you. The sun was bathing him, the light spilling on the sides giving him an ethereal glow, highlighting every sweat droplet slowly sliding down his muscular chest. He stopped in front of you, reaching for his water bottle, eyes never leaving yours while he took greedy mouthfuls of the cool liked, his Adam's apple bobbing with each gulp, hypnotizing you to its movements and making you lose sense of your surroundings.

You are only brought back when Steve jabs you in the arm, making you aware that they have both been calling your name for a while now. "Wha-what? Sorry…" you stammer, retreating from your reverie of Bucky's body. A blush covering your cheeks.

"I was saying, doll, that I'm gonna hit the showers and then we're ready to go for ice cream." you nod while he moves to grab his bag and go to the locker room. Once he's out of sight Steve cackles, grabbing his sides and laying sideways on the bench while laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"You should see your face! It's so red!" you push him half-heartedly, grabbing your book and storing them into your bag.

"It's too hot, and the sun is burning me…" you try to excuse.

"So the fact that you're drooling has nothing to do with Buck?" he teases.

"Shut up…" you can feel your cheeks burning hotter after that comment. "I wasn't drooling."

You two make your way to the front of the school gates, waiting for Bucky so that you can go get your frozen treat. Maybe then you could cool down the heat you could feel all over your body thanks to a certain jock.


End file.
